Split in two?
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: What would you do if your lover was split in two halves? How would you handle being separted from the other half of your self? Read and find out! Warning Shonen ai.
1. Just a Normal Day

It was just a regular night. With the exception of a missing fire demon. Hiei had yet to return from the Makia and Mukuro. Kurama told himself that he was not jelousy. Hiei would return to him safe and sound. Just like before he left.   
  
Kurama had gotten ready for bed after doing a ton of studying. unfortunatly tomorow he had exams. He dreded them. History was easy to study for. It ecited him to learn how things were donet in the human world so long ago. Sometimes he would stop and ponder what he himself had been doing at the same time something changed this world. Most likey stealen another treasure.   
  
English was harder. He loved to learnnew things. Also seeing how it was the language used all over the ningenkia he knew he would need it. It was his teacher he disliked. She was meaner towards him than any other in that class. Often giving him very hard questons and casting him dirty looks. He knew that she wanted to push him till he broke down and acted out in class. THat would never happen. Kurama would not allow it.   
  
He also had a bussiness class he had to prepare for. His step father wanted both himself and his step brother shuiichi to take over his business. Just the thought of how much his family trusted him and loved him made him smile.   
  
The only member of his family misssing was his mate. Damn he really went full circle didn't he? Everything he thinks and does leads back to Hiei.   
  
With a sigh the silk wrapped Kitsune made his way to his bed. Pulling the black sheets down he climbed in. Laying his head down on the green silk pillow case. Soon he drifted off to dream about his beloved.  
  
Kurama woke up in pain. He felt like he was being torn in two. Sweat poured down. He hadn't felt such pain since he was shot by that hunter. It was hard to think. All that passed threw him was pure pain. White hot pain moved threw his body.   
  
He moved his hand to clutch at his chest. Willing the pain to stop. It hurt to breath. Hurt to move. Hurt to be alive. Was he dying? why? Damn it hurt he thought. then everything went black.  
  
~~ spirit world~~  
  
Koenma reread the note handed to him. Disaster was going to strike with this demon on the lose. Damn it!! he would go after Kurama. With a heavy sigh he sent an orgre to get Botan.  
  
~~Makai~~  
  
Mukuro was staring at the fire demon. He hated being gone so long from his fox. He had just told her he was leaving. He was needed in the human world just as much as he was here.   
  
About ready to just glare at her he felt a pain. He then using his Jagan looked for the source. It was then he found out that His fox was in deep pain. What the hell??  
  
With that he raced off to him. Not caring about what that bitch had to say. His thoughts only on his lover and trying to get there fast. His legs moved faster than ever before.   
  
Kurama was his life. His everything. If something happened to him Hiei would not be able to go on. he passed people, trees, lampposts, everything in that world his fox lived in. Soon he was near their apartment. What he saw when he entered made his heart stop for a few beats.   
  
On the floor was two men. One had long silver hair, fox ears, and a long silver tail. The other had long red hair. Both forms of his lover were laying together on the floor. Each one had a faint yet strong heart beat.   
  
Hiei thought how the hell did this happen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is just something that came to me. Review if you like it ok? 


	2. Now What?

Another sleepless night so here i am writing!! I sure hope you all like this fic!! hehe i know its been done lots before!!   
  
Disclaimers: I dont own the rights to Yu-yu. The only rights i own are the ones given to me be my government. um yeah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei was unsure if he should leave and find Koenma of stay here. he then grabbed the phone and dialed Yusuke's number. Kurama had showed him the number and Hiei learned to live like a human while he was stuck in their world.   
  
" Hello?" Yusuke answered sleep evident in his voice.  
  
" Get over to mine and Kurama's now!! Call that toddler and tell him to get here also." Hiei said then hung up the phone.  
  
Hiei then walked over and picked up the human form of his mate. how could he be seprated from himself? after all The fox- spirit and the human were the same being. Two forms one soul and heart? So how can this be happening?   
  
Yet it is happening Hiei thought as he slid the red-head between the sheets. Right now Hiei wanted answers. he was angry at the fact he knew nothing to help. When it came to those he loved he put their safty and well being above his own. He felt worthles that he was not here to stop such a thing.   
  
Moving over to the still sleepping fox he gently picked him up. Then placed him beside his human half. A twing of guilt went through the fire demon. What is enmas name was going on?  
  
~~ a while later~~  
  
Everyone showed up. It made Hiei even angrier. How dare they come over and look at his lover like a side show freak!! He wanted nothing more than to gut the lot of them. Then again he needed thier help if he was to fix this problem.  
  
Koenma was the only one yet to speak. He was sitting on the couch with a deep look on his features. Hiei hoped for the gods sake he knew of a way to fix his fox. Or Soon his dragon would be playing with Him.  
  
Botan, Yukina, Kieko, and The oafs sister were all hovering over the two forms. Hiei cringed when he spotted the pitful looks they were giving them. It was something neigther Kurama nor Shuichi would want.   
  
As for Yusuke and Kuwabara they were both seated in the chairs in the livingroom. WAiting for someone to speak up. They wanted to help both their friends out. Or was it all three friends? Gods life is confussing.  
  
Silence was broke when Koenma let out a sigh.  
  
" I wil begin to say that things are not good. As you all are aware Kurama has been torn in two. Both sides of his personalite and forms are apart. Trouble is that this should never of happened. I dont get it how both can be alive. All i can think of his that his soul spilt alos. If thats the case. Boys this just might end pretty nasty. Be prepared.   
  
Youko Kurama is ruthless. Keep that in mind. He could very well wake up and see us all as the enmey. Or he may not. We wont know till he wakes up.  
  
Shuichi is just a normal human now. Which means he is as weak as a human. ANy low class demon could pick him off.   
  
To make things even dreadfully worse a old enimie of Kurama's broke out of jail and is wanting revenge. This may very well be his doing. "  
  
" SO He is weak now?" Kuwabara said  
  
" Only the human side is weak." Koenma clarrified.  
  
" Baka!! Pay attention!!" Yusuke said smacking him in the head.  
  
~~~ Bedroom~~  
  
Youko Kurama pulled the body next to his closer. He then felt long hair brush up against his arm. Funny since when did Heii have long hair?   
  
Shuichi had his hand brush against a rock hard chest. What he felt jolted him awake. It had no buring warmth. He was unused to that. he then without opening his eyes tried to feel out with his ki. What happened he sat straight up.  
  
He could no longer feel ki. Then green eyes met gold and both screamed. THen they fainted from staring at them selves with out a mirror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here is next chapter. Sorry for any grammer mistakes. Revoew and let me know how you feel. 


	3. Seeing Myself

Here is my new installment. Sorry for any grammer errors my spell check is not working right now.   
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having heard the screams everyone raced into the bedroom. Shuichi was laying on the bed still. While Youko Kurama was on the floor. Both were soundly out cold. Hiei had run over to them. Picking up his Youko lover and placing him back on the bed.  
  
~~few hours later~~  
  
Youko Kurama woke up and saw the human half of himself laying next to him on the bed. His head hurt and so did his backside. Last thing he remebered was going to sleep then waking up in pain. How could he be staring at himself? It made no sense. h egrabbed the human and shook him awake. Drawing blood with his nails  
  
" Shuichi what did you do?" He said very cold.  
  
" I did nothing Youko. I had thought to ask you the same." He replied calm and cool.  
  
Kurama was upset by the way human Shuichi had answered him. He got up and stromed out of the room. Only to walk in on everyone he knew. His golden eyes narrowed as he came up behind The juiror god Koenma. Placing one arm around his throat the other grew a leaf daggar.  
  
" What the hell is going on with me??" He said to him  
  
" i know you are upset." He started to say. Sweat beads falling from his bow.   
  
" UPSET!! Iam not upset. Upset is when you spill coffe on a new pair of white jeans or when you hit every red light on the way to work when you are already late!! I am going to kil someone if i dont get my answers soon!!" He said stil calm and very deadly.  
  
" Kurama." Yusuke said to him.  
  
" Now Dear sweet prince tell the big bad fox just what the hell happened!! Why am i two separte beings??" h esaid in Koenma;s ear.  
  
Everyone just stood there and watched. Hiei was the only one that moved closer to the anger fox spirit. It looked like the Youko was going to kill Koenma and then maybe the others.  
  
" Can you not see that he does not know!! Kurama please dont kill him!! By inari we both will be killed then." a soft alto voice spoke from behind him.  
  
With that the fox released his hostage and turned hard gold eyes on calm green ones. They both just stared at eachother then started to argue on whos fault it was. It was much like one would iimagine talking to your brother about.  
  
Yusuke got sick of hearing them argue and brokeup the fight. The two forms did not need to fight eachother. Everyone had to think of a way to fix this mess. Hiei looked distant and cold but Yusuke could tell the whole thing was eatting up the fire demon from the inside out.  
  
Everyone went and sat down in the livingroom. Both forms of Kuramasat on the floor. Hiei in between them. Koenma then explained everything he knew. Thus resulting in a very anger Kitsune and a madder than hell Human. Both wanted to be back together. it felt wierd to be apart. For they were really only half of the other. A big part of themselves was missing.   
  
A plan was made. Two would go look around the Makai for a cure. Koenma and Botan would go through the spirit wolrd libary. While the rest would look around the human world.Teams just needed to be decided for the two worlds.   
  
Both Shuichi and Kurama wanted to search in the Makai. But seeing how Shuichi had no Ki or any mens of protection he would have to stay behind. Kuwabar also had to saty in the human world to lok for a cure.  
  
That left Hiei, Yusuke, and Youko Kurama to decide who would go where. It seemed best that the theif would search in the demon world. Hiei felt torn. He wanted to go to the demon world to protect his demon lover but he also wanted to protect his human one.   
  
he knew without a doubt that the thousand year old Kitsune could take care of himself. While the twenty- two year old human could not. So he hen told everyone that he would stay with Shuichi.  
  
Youko Kurama took it to mean that Hiei loved his human side more. Pain shot through his heart. But seeing how he was fully demon he could esly hide it. Oh how he wished to kill his human half. Though he knew without his other half he never would be whole. So then both Yusuke and Kurama left.   
  
Shuichi was shocked that Hiei chose to stay in the human world with him. He thought for sure that Heii would venture in the demon world. He was so happy he threw his arms around him. He then kissed Hiei's forehead. So happy to have his lover near him.  
  
Hiei felt a pain in his chest when he saw his silver lover leave. It was for the best that he stayed with Shuichi.  
  
Damn it all Youko Kurama thought as they walked into the Makia. Why does Hiei love his human side more than his demon side? Fuck life sucked. Hiei was the first to meltthe Youko's heart since his bat demon partner had died. it realy hurt to know that Hiei did not return his love.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok folks that's it for tonight!! I will be more than happy to update if i can get you all to reveiw this!! So with no further ado update!! oh and sorry for spelling errors!! I am trying toget my spell check to work again!! 


	4. Two Hearts, One Soul

Another day and another chapter!! Please sit back and enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko Kurama and Yusuke stepped into the demon world. The youko was so torn inside. he felt like crying but that was a foolish human thing to do. He did not answer Yusuke but kept following him.   
  
Golden eyes were cold and hurt. Hiei had choosen SHuichi over him? What does that pathic human have that the Great Youko Kurama did not? He could protect himself as to not stand in Hiei's way. He couls steal anything that the two of them needed or wanted. Plus being a Youko He was always ready for some hot lovin.   
  
So why choose the Human? Was it cause he could cry? Or becouse he had to lean on Hiei for protection? Of did Hiei just like his looks better than the foxes?   
  
These thoughts angered Him. Why should he care anyways what the forbidden child thought? WHy? Maybe cause Hiei was his soul mate. Maybe becvouse with out the fire demon by his side he wanted to just curl up and die.  
  
Then again Emotions were not used by demons so what little he still had were so small that he easily brushed them aside. he had to find a way to become whole again. Him and Shuichi just had to be one. If not then that Human would die. Yes if he could not find away he would Kill him and Enjoy seeing the hurt and shooked look in those huge emerald eyes.   
  
Yusuke noticed that the Youko was not listening to him. It felt wierd to be walking beside Kurama's demon half. Everytime he had saw the Youko he was scared inside. It just was not the Kurama he was used to. But before he still could still see Huamn emotions through his eyes. Now well now he was more like Hiei. Now that was scary. No emotions nothing.   
  
he just hoped tht they could find a cure and that who ever was out to get even with the fox would not find him. For everyones sake he just hoped that things worked out.  
  
~~Spirit world~~  
  
Ogres ran about. Fanticly searching sor a way to reunit both Kurama's The whoel palace was in a rush. Koenam was sitting at his desk going through books. On the couch in his office was Botan. She had four piles of books laying on the ground near her. A frown was on her face.   
  
" Koenma, Do you think that we can make him whole again?"  
  
" Botan, There just has to be a way. Just has to."  
  
~~Human world~~  
  
Another sad sigh made its way out. Red strands of hair blew in the breeze. Upset green eyes scanned the garden again.   
  
He could no longer feel his plants. No longer was he one with the plant life around him. It was upseting and depressing.  
  
He could not help but wonder how Youko kurama was/ Did he miss him? Probally not. No he was more likely plotting a way to get rid off him. That sounded more like his Youko half.  
  
A handwas placed on his shoulder. he looked and met crimson eyes. What did he ever do that deserved Hiei's love and devotion? It shooked him that His Hiei was with hm and not his demon half. After all he was weak now. Everyone knew how much he hated humans and weak beings. So why was he here/   
  
he grabbed Heii and pulled him in for a hug. Feeling the fimlar warmth cover him.  
  
" I love you" He softly told His soul mate.  
  
' I love you also, Shuichi." Hiei said.  
  
A while ago Hiei called him fox. eh could not help but scream out at his beloved that he no longer was a fox. He was just a human man. With no abbilites or anything that set him a part from other humans. He was weak and powerless.   
  
Then the human fell to the ground and cried. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Hiei then hugged him. He just held him like he did so many countles times before.  
  
Now Shuichi could not help but wonder. What would happen if him and his other half could not become one. WHat if there was not a cure. Would Hiei have to choose? If so who woul dhe choose? Would Shuichi lose the only other person he loved besides his mother?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats it for now. Sorry about any and all grammer errors. Spell check is still not working!!*bangs head on wall* any ways let me know if you liked it! Give me any suggestions that you want to give me!! hehe Thanks for reading and i shall see you all in the next installment!! 


	5. Thoughts of a Lover

Here is some more. Thank you all for reading this!! Eveyone that has reviewed it rocks!! You all are just brillant and awesome!! Just so you all are aware how much it means to me!! ok now i am sounding lik e a star on grammy night. So sorry now on to what you all came here for!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei sat in a tree. All day they searched for a cure. It was tiring and he could see the strain it put on Shuichi. Though the human male tried not to let it show. His eyes gave him away. It always had. In both forms all one had to do was look in his eyes. That was where one could tell just what he was feeling.  
  
A sigh of despair escaped his lips. He thought over the day. It was truly a nightmare. The one person he loved besides his twin' was littlerly split in two. It troubled him to think of the pain his fox-human had endured when that happened. hiei could only guess. He figured that it had to hurt more than getting a Jagan implanted. He grew mad at that thought. The thought he did not protect his Life mate.   
  
Hiei had a huge problem. One that coud by no means be taken lightly. Yes he had a problem that involved a Youko and a human. What was he going to do if Kurama could bnot be put back together? How could one demon satisfiy a Youko and a human? Hiei knew he would not abbadon eigther one. He loved them both.   
  
A lone dog howled in the distance. The demon's thoughts went straight to his youko lover. How was his fox? They had not heard from Yusuke or Youko that day. Hiei felt like dirt becouse he was not there for him. He had pledged to love, protect, and never leave his fox.   
  
But that was before. Before his fox was turned into two indivduals with two sets of needs. One a mere Human and the other a fox- spirit.   
  
The human needed him right now more than the fox. That much held true. For if he pledged his life to the fox he also pledged it to the human. Shuichi wopuld die if He was not there to protect him. Hiei could not allow his love to be beaten by a weak demon.  
  
So here he was in the tree outside his human's window. Staying awake to look after his love. His sword on his lap ready to slay any unforate demons that came by. Red eyews taken in everything around him. His ears listened for any unuasal sounds.   
  
But the battle inside him raged on. Not only was Kurama torn ut so was hiei. For he loved both sides of his soul mate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again sorry for my grammer errors. I hope that this was not too bad! Thank you for reading!! 


	6. Let's Have Some Fun!

Man i am such a bad author!! SOrry it took me so long to update this story!! SO loyal readers here is another installment from your most humble Author.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six. No seven demons surrounded them. a growl was heard in the night air. It came from one of the seven. All of them were wold demons. Arch rivals of the Youko's. All of them had long hair. two had black, two where white, the other two was a mixture of both colors. Sharp nails and bared teeth. Long tails moving in aticapation of the upcoming fight.  
  
" Just what we needed, Ne Kurama?" The half-Human asked his friend.  
  
" I had become quite bored. Yusuke, you know that these weaklings wont stand a chance against us right?" Said a calm, cold voice.  
  
" Yeah, we can easily beat them. Bet you iit will take two minutes." He said.  
  
THe Youko just smirked.  
  
" Kill Youko Kurama!! Kill Yusuke!!" THey cried out like a battle cry.  
  
" Oh i fel speacial they know our names!!" Yusuke said collecting power in his fists.  
  
The Youko just stood there ears perked up. Golden eyes survying them.   
  
Then THey both split up. Ysuuke took out two of them. While the Youko used a man eatting plant to eat up one of the wolves. Then one took out a sword while the oether was using his claws and swiping at the silver Youko. Yusuke was Firing shots at a very fast wolf. both then flipped in the air and changed who they were fighting.   
  
" Don't move Yusuke." WArned the older demon.  
  
At first the Human turned demon was confussed. That was until he noticed why. A huge pink leafed plant was growing from the ground. It looked quite Maikai grown. It was dripping in purple acid. Yusuke's eyes widened when he saw hat when the acid hit something nothing was left. No dubt it would hurt if it ate you.  
  
Two demons did not hear the Youko and were instantly dripping with acid. There screams echoed in the night.The last one tried to stay still. THat was until a calm cold voice taunted him into moving. Then his screams of agony were lifted up towards the Maikai stars.   
  
" Told you two minutes." He said.  
  
" Hn." Said the Youko.  
  
" You sound just like Hiei." He remarked.  
  
A sad smile started at the Youko's lips. He missed his fire demon. It felt like ages since he held him. Years since they had made love.   
  
Not only did he miss his lover but he missed his human side also. The compassion and caring he had. The youko was not whole. not even truly half. For even when he was whole with his human half he was only truley whole when he had Hiei beside him.  
  
Yusuke led the way. They both knew of a palace that had old records. They hoped to find out something there. As they moved in the Maikai the youko's thoughts shifted again. How was shuichi handling being just human?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still quite short. hmm i'll have to work on the next chapter soon then!! Review please!! Oh and feel free 


	7. Normal? What's That?

The nosie of the alarm clock filled the room. Foggy sleep filled eyes slowly opened with a groan. A slender hand reached up and swatted the annoying clock. He then lifted his head off his bed. He had been having such good dreams to. Dreams he would love to make a reality.  
  
As he got up he noticed one thing. His sheets were sticky and wet. Oh Kami-sama!! It had been a real long time since he had one of those dreams. He then looked around the room to see if it had any witnesses. He then stripped his bed and put fresh sheets on it.   
  
He went and took a nice warm shower. Day dreaming about a certain demon. It had been a very long time since him and Hiei had made love. It seemed the fire demon had not wanted to make love since him and his Youko half were separated. He could not help but feel jelousy. After all if he was truly himself, all himself he would of woken up to a hot body next to him. He missed those days.  
  
Soon the red head was getting dressed and brushing his hair. He had a routine that he had always done. He had been following it to for so long. But yesterday, he got into such trouble for being late. Yes the perfect student was late. Why? Well becouse he forgot that he was no longer half Youko and had to make a mad dash to school. When he got there he was out of breath. HE barley made it into class.  
  
The girls still hovered around him and flirtted. To make things worse Kuwabara had met him after school and walked him home. He felt like a five year old. It was so embarrissing. He hated being weak. Hated being just a normal Ningen. He wanted so bad to talk to his plants. TO be able to have his older wiser self to talk to. Be able to change forms. Walk down the street without having two body guards.   
  
One thought had been running through his mind when he left his home. How was His Youko Half doing being away from him? Did he miss his Shuichi half?  
  
~~ Kuwabara~~  
  
I skip school again. Hiei asked me to watch Shuichi again today. We both wanted to be sure that he would be alright. After all if something happened to him the Kurama they all knew would be gone. Right? He was scared of such a possiblity. So he sat on a bench not far from the school his friend attened. He would wait till the end of the day. He could sense a darker ki near by. It was most likly Hiei keeping tabs on his human lover.   
  
He saw that Hiei had been treating him like glass. Afraid that he will break. Kuwa though had faith in him. After all he himself was just a human. He was able to help himself. He then came up with a plan. He would help the Human learn to use His human ki. After all he always just used his demon powers. So with that in mind he raced off. He would go talk to Genki athen come back and walk his friend home. The carrot top man was pleased with   
  
his plan. It will work and he will show them all the powers Human's have!!  
  
~~Hiei~~  
  
I had left the care of my human mate to the oaf. If i found out that he so much as stub a toe that Baka will pay. The flying shadow was scared. Worried about the one person he loved. THe one person who was now in two differnt places. THe small demon wanted to burn something or someone. He was going to see Koenma. Surly by now he would know something? A way to get his Kitasune back together. He had to. He kicked the door open and walked in.   
  
Everyone turned towards me. A gave them my very best glare. A you-better-know-how-to-fix-this-or-i-am-going-to-kill-you look. Then both the infant and the fairy girl beamed at me. i narrowed my eyes.  
  
" Hiei!!! We found it!! We located a cure!!' The always happy girl said.  
  
" Where?" I asked.  
  
" Hiei, it will be hard to retrieve and both Kurama must be there to get it. Only they may touch it for it to work,"   
  
I did not like this at all" Shuichi is helpless. He has no powers." I told him.  
  
" we know that. The four of you will have to protect him." He then said.  
  
" I will not allow my mate to put himself in danger." I growled.  
  
" Hiei, it is not your choice. It is Shuichi's and Youko Kurama's. They will decided if they want to go into the Makai and get it. "  
  
I stormed out. I knew that both my fox and my human will go this. They most likely want to be reunited. SO do i. But....i don't want to lose him.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok i am soo sorry for as long as it took to type this. I had it typed up on my other pc and it crashed. THen my grandma got sick. She is now in the hospital. SO i have no clue when i will write again. But i am sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy it. 


	8. The Cure is Told to Shuichi and Youko!

School let out and a very tired Shuichi exited the building. He was being followed by his fan base. Somtimes it just didn't pay to look so good. He made his way out and spotted his tall friend. Great Hiei must of sent him on babysit patrol. Sometimes his smaller lover could really be a pain. He walked over still as elegent as always.   
  
It was then that he got the news. Kuwabara was not there to watch over him. No he wanted to help him learn how to master his human ki. THat could not be so hard now could it? Both man made their way to the temple grounds to begin the lesson. Shuichi was all excited. He would show his lover that he could take care of himself.  
  
~~Makai~~  
  
both demons were sitting by a fire. They had went to were they thought they would find something. Nothing was found. It seemed like Kurama would have to get used to being split. THen a flash of black came into view. There in the shadows were a set of glowing red eyes.   
  
Kurama got up and glared at his lover.  
  
" Hiei, what brings you to Makai? Miss me?" Asked the Youko.  
  
" Hn. Koenma found a way to reverse the separation. But SHuichi is to weak i don't want to endanger him." THe fire demon said.  
  
" I think i will leave and return to Ningenkai and talk to my other self." THe youko said.  
  
Yusuke got up." I think that its great!! Soon you will be whole again."  
  
" Baka's i wil not allow my Ningen to be hurt." Hiei said to them.  
  
" Then Hiei you will have to just come along." Kuram asaid and went through a portal.   
  
Both Yusuke and a fuming Hiei followed. Soon they arrived at the temple. THey saw a sight they never thought they would see. A Young man was hitting and kicking a taller boy. then he would jump over him and trip him from behind. The most amazing sight however was that the man that was fighting was also using spirit energy shaped as tiny disks. Disk that could easily cut his oppent into pieces. But where did Minamino learn to use it? Who taught him? All three just stared at the two fighters.   
  
Then when they stopped all five men went inside. a very flushed SHuichi and Kuwabara made their way to where Genkai had made tea. Hiei then told every one what he found out. Both Kurama's were happy. Being apart had its toll on them. Soon it was time for bed. Yusuke and Kuwabara made heir way to their room they often shared while staying the night.   
  
Both Youko and SHuichi wanted to sleep with the fire koorime. That and a few other things. But Hiei had not the enregy needed to satisfy both of them. So they all aggred to share the room with hiei laying in between them. Soon the temple was quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I updated again cause this hit me. I wanted to be sure to get this typed and posted before i forgot. i hope you all like it!! 


	9. Someone's Watching You

Sunlight flowed in through the shades covering the window. The sounds of birds singing to eacho other was heard. Eyes slowly opened and took in his surrondings. His ears moved with each sound. He could hear everything goin gon in the temple.Someone was taking a bath. ANother was in the kitchen,most likely making them all food. THen he heard two sets of snores. Those where coming from a room not to far from his own. Next to him he listened to the heartbeats of the two men laying in the same shared bed.   
  
His mind went over the events of last night. They had gone to bed to rest for their trip. Then in the middle of the night SHuichi got horny. Hmmm...that was something Kurma had not counted on but was thankful for. He had woken up to the sounds of hearts racing and moaning. Soon he joined Shuichi in loving Hiei. It was so great to have his firedemon so close to him again. He really did not mind sharring him with SHuichi.   
  
He then got up and went to get dressed. His gaze fell on the now awake crimson eyed man.Hiei was looking at him with interest. But had not moved from his spot next to The human.  
  
"Food is done. I am going to eat."He said to him. Then the silver fox left. When he came into the kitchen His mates sister was there fixing up plates. Her smile was bright and she looked at the fox.  
  
"Ohayo Kurama-kun."She said.  
  
"Ohayo Yukina-chan."EH said then sat down.  
  
Soon the others joined them for food. It was nice to be around all his friends. EH was starting to get used tonot being oen with his Human half. Though he still wanted so very much to be whole again.   
  
  
  
~~outside~~  
  
I watched him. I took in how he did things and who he did them with. Now al i have to do is kill his human half. One cannot live long with out all their soul. So after i kill his weaker half I will have my revenge Youko Kurama. With that the demon left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know its short. I also know its kinda sorry. Hey i am like a huge dose of writers block right now!! If you have any ideas please let me know. i hope that you all like this somehow. lol. 


	10. The Start of an Adventure

THey spent all moring going over the plans. It would take a week to get to the shrine of souls. Then Only Kurama and Shuichi could enter. They would have to go through some tests together and reach the top. No one knew for sure what they would have to do or go through once there. All that was certain was that they could be rejoined. Also they had to hurry because of his soul being split in two it was weaning. Which means that they could both die.   
  
After packing and eatting the Five men made their way into Makai. it was near sundown there but youko would not let the others rest. He had to reach the shrine. He would not allow himself to die. No not when it was preventable. Yusuke and Kuwabara complained about it. Hiei and Shuichi did not say a word. But all the complaining got on the sensitive ears of the Kitsune. He stopped and glared at both men.  
  
" I would expect better from you. After all this i snot the first mission you both been on. Now Shuichi is more of a warrior than both of you combined!" He said   
  
"Hey now go easy on us."Kuwabara said.  
  
"Kurama not everyone present is a demon."Yusuke reminded him.  
  
"I do remeber that. But only a half demon and a Baka are complaining."He said then turned around indicating the talk was over.   
  
Shuichi could tell his older half was going to do something stuipid. He then went to difusse any arguments or worse. He laid a hand on the foxes arm. Golden eyes stared into Emarald green and all that was needed to say wa said. After all they coould read what the other was feeling by looking in their eyes. It was a conection that they had not gotten rid of.  
  
"Lets stop here for the night."The Youko said and moved further into the woods.  
  
"KURAMA!" Shuichi called out.  
  
But the youko Ingnored him. He just kept walking. He had started to feel lonely again. After al Hiei spent more time with SHuichi. Hiei was always with Shuichi. THe fox walked on just thinking.  
  
SHuichi was upset to see him walk away.It mae no sense for him to go if they were stopping for the night? It seemed even when they split the Youko ke[pt some of the new emotions. Shuichi just hoped that the ones he kept where the good ones.  
  
Night came and Kurama still had not been seen or heard from. Hiei was getting worried. His gaze movinf towards the woods ever few minutes. But he had to stay here. Had to protect SHuichi. Kurama could take care of himself. After all he had always done so.   
  
He would be alright won't he? 


	11. A Torn Heart and a Capture!

I know i know!! I am such a horrible author!! I mean i have left you all dangling for the next chapter and stuff!! Sorry!! Well here it is though..........i am unsure if its good at all!! I think i am losing my touch on writing!! Gasp!! Oh noooo! SO please let me know if you all agree!! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonlight flowed through the branches making a small walk way through the vastly filled forresst. Kurama walked with his ears down and tail hung limply. SHuichi was better for Hiei. If for some unknown reason they can't be one when they to to the temple then Hiei was much better of with his human side.   
  
THe fox demon had thought and gotten over wanting to kill the red-head. It was not like he planned to take Hiei all for himself. SHuichi was not like that. Kurama though...he was. How he wanted those strong sturdy arms wrapped around him.   
  
He walked further and then sat down on the ground. Closing his golden eyes. It was time for a break and time to plan. After all...he had a life to live alone..with out his mate. It was better this way. Kurama knew if he went back Shuichi would be feed to a plant then Hiei would kill him slowly. No forgivness was ever given when one hurt those Hiei loved. Yukina and SHuichi. His sister and mate. Kurama had fooled himself into thinkin gthat Hiei cared for him.   
  
It was the gentler and more emotion driven SHuichi that the Koorime fire demon fell for. Not the theif or the lover of thousands. He did not want a demon that loved to play with his victis some before killing them. No he wanted the red-head that helped take care of him in times when he was hurt.   
  
Two silver tears fel from his closed eyes lids. It seems not all emotions where lost. Not all where just SHuichi's. Kurama hung his head and cried. Not noticing til it was to late that someone was behind him. Not til they took him and wradded him he saw who it was.   
  
He has come back for me!!Kurama thought as he drifted to darkness. 


	12. A Bloody Fox and a Worried Koorime

Here i am trying to make this fic good but.....gomen. More i try worse it seems. TO me. Man i just reread this fic and..wow. WHat was i thinking? But...I love it!! Can't give up on something you love right? So i made this chapter.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Youko Kurama woke up in a den hung on the wall. His legs where spread and so was his arms. All the wards on his body made him fight to stay awake. Golden eyes searched for his captore. Finding the Demon with long Azure hair eatting a Makai bird.   
  
He looked up at the silver Youko and grinned through his bloody mouth. He killed the bird by biting right into it alive. Blood was falling from his lips. His eyes looked half crazy.   
  
"You are awake..how fun!! Now for my revnge dear Youko."The voice rang out. It was cold yet taunting. Much like the Youko's own voice.   
  
Kurama shuddered at the thought. He hoped the others where not looking for him. It would be a even bigger blow to his pride if Hiei saw him like this.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
Hiei was staring into the woods. He had grown worried about his fox. Where could he of gone. A soft voice woke him from his thoughts and was meet by sad green eyes.  
  
"I wonder if he will return. Hiei....I feel something has happened. I do not know why..i just do."He said.  
  
Soon as those words flew ot fo did the fire demon. He had to locate his mate. If Kurama was in danger....Hiei should of been there with him. His small sturdy legs pumped faster with each touch on the ground. Ward flew off and the search began. He found a trace of the foxes Youki. A small trace then blood. His youko was bleeding. THen another ki flared into his senses. His fox had been napped.   
  
Knowing he should inform Shuichi he went back to the camp. Making plans on where to look for his fox. If he was hurt or...no must not dwell on that. He told everyone soon as he arrived what he had found. soon the rest of the team was going on a hunt to find Kurama.  
  
'Hold on Kurama. AIshiteru' Hiei thought.  
  
~~In the den~~  
  
THe Youko was now asleep. Being knocked out and played with throughly. Cuts, scratches,deep wounds covered his long body. THe demon had taken from him and raped the demon. He then shoved a double egded knife inside the fox. Loving it when he finnaly broke and cried out in pain. He then ramed it inside that whole till he was sure the fox was going to scar there.   
  
Now he sat crossed legged naked waiting for him to wake up for another round of fun. THe demon was glad his spell that he had stolen worked. With him being split he was far weaker than he should be. Far easier to break. 


	13. Wounds and Worries

Guess what? I am updating again!! YAY! Oh wait...no one is excited? Oh man!! lol ANyways here is the new chapter. Oh and i hope it is well liked!  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The Youki was weak. Hiei could barely locate him. that good be good or..it most likely was bad. Worse than bad. His Youko was dying. Hiei felt a brush of saddness. then saw Shuichi stumble. Almost as if he had been tripped. Hiei had to go see what was wrong with his human.  
  
Once their pain ridden green eyes stared into his own. K'so!! THey where still conected! Wait..that meant. Hiei then turned and fled. If they where connected and SHuichi was feeling hurt from kurama then Hiei was right! Kami, help who ever was killing his fox!  
  
~~Cave~~  
  
THe Demon was on the front side of the Youko. THrusting into his heat and digging into his skin. He was Many inches too big for the fox and once again tore his trying to heal skin.Metal clips where placed on his balls. Weighing them both down. It was truely painful for the fox.   
  
With every thrust a part of the youko wanted to scream. Another wanted his death. The other prayed the others would never know.   
  
Bllod pooled from the harsh ramming and from many many cuts and bite marks. Not to mention where the demon used hs nails to tore off some skin around his sesitive nipples.   
  
When the demon had pulled out after once again filing him he was smacked across the face. SNapping the head back and into the wall directly behind him. Nails tore at the skin in his inner thighs and hot wet blood trickled out.Kurama refussed to cry out or allow a tear to form near his eyes. He would die with pride.   
  
"Soon both the fox and the human wil die. You are aware you cannot live with half a soul?" He mocked him.  
  
"My plan to weaken you till i can take from you what you have me came true. My revenge is near!! AS is your death. "WIth that he grabbed a still burning piece of fire wood. He was just about to touch Kurama's skin when the demon was cut into half. Dying with out a chance to defend himself. How fitting for a creature like him.   
  
Golden eyes saw who came to help him and lowered in shame. For it had been his own lover that had taken that demons death. soon he was released and Hiei cradled the fox to him best he could. His eyes were still burning for what his fox had endured.   
  
Kurama whimped as Hiei held him. BEing in those strong arms was almost to much. Was this torture to save Shuichi? Or did...could Hiei love him also? 


	14. Fixing the Fox

Here is the long very over due chapter! I know my stuff is slow its cause I have to think things out. Gomennasai.   
  
Hiei took the fox to a cave and laid him down gently to the ground. After removing his cloak he knelt down next to the wounded fox and examined his injuries thoroughly, finding that some were rather deep, and more serious than he wished to admit. Hiei transferred some of his ki to Kurama then departed briefly to retrieve the water and plants needed.  
  
Taking some of the plants he made a salve to cover the injuries with after gently washing the cuts and other marks on that once perfect skin. The only mark that belonged was on the foxes neck and wrists.  
  
Hiei was overcome again with anger. His fox whimpered in pain but all Hiei could do was place a leaf of a plant meant to put him to sleep in his mouth. Knowing the effects, Kurama ate it without argument. The feeling of those gentle hands on him was far to much to resist.   
  
After caring for the fox's wounds, Hiei left the cave to steal some clothing. It took a while, but four hours later he returned with a shirt of the finest red silk, an outfit just right for his abused fox. Tenderly, he dressed his lover in the outfit.   
  
They stayed in that cave for three days. Just the fire demon and youko. The kitsune slept almost the whole time, his wounds dangerously serious. Hiei observed him the entire time, worried beyond compare. Somewhere else!!   
  
Shuichi came to out of unconsciousness no longer hurt. As a matter of fact he was feeling great. He knew that Kurama and Hiei needed time alone, though he dearly missed them. He watched for the tenth time that day as Yusuke beat up Kuwabara. It was a sight one was used to after a day. Though its still was amusing.  
  
Shuichi thought of his mother and how much he missed her. He hoped she was well. He also thought of being whole again. Would Kurama still allow it? Still want his weak self? Maybe now that he had Hiei...maybe he was showing the smaller demon what life would be like without his human side. If that is so then.......it would never be the same. Shuichi would never be Kurama again. I went ahead and fixed up this and the next chapter. But their will be a upate for this story within the next few days. 


	15. Both Kuramas are Loved

Here is one more. I know i am a big disappointment. Man though my life is in a whirl. Gomennasai. I would explain more but don't want to sound like a whinny baby. Here is the new chapter even if no one is reading it! Not that i blame anyone.   
  
Kurama slowly woke up. At first, he was shocked when he realized hew as able to move his arms. He then looked at his surroundings, noticing he was in a cave. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was…oh…wait…Hiei came to save him.  
  
As golden eyes looked around, a small shadow moved towards him. a rough yet gentle hand ran on his check. Ruby eyes so full of love looked in his golden ones.   
  
"I was worried fox. Aishiteru" Hiei said then kissed him.   
  
Kurama could hardly believe his demon was kissing him. Much less say he loved him. Maybe Hiei did love both sides of him?   
  
Hiei slowly undressed the fox laying kisses all over his skin. Kurama moaned at this. It felt so great to be loved by his Koorime. Soon both demons were one and moans echoed against the cave walls. When they both came down from that cloud of heaven, it seemed as if things were once again normal.   
  
The red-head came into the cave at that moment, and smiled at both sated lovers. It was then the smallest of the three spoke.   
  
"I love you both Kurama. Whether human or demon you are my mate. Before this happened I had not known love. Now it is shown to be that both of you captivate me. Shuichi with his kindness and his Playfulness. Youko with his skills and his sharp mind. Kurama is who you both are. I love both sides of you," he said before falling asleep.   
  
Both Kuramas looked at one another. Then with out talking the fox got dressed and they left. Yusuke and Kuwabara were outside the cave sleeping. Both got far away and to the temple not saying a word. The temple was huge and made of stone. Grey, hard, cold stone. The light within was illumination from torches and nothing else. It looked abandoned and there were many plants and moss growing on and near it.  
  
Determined to become one again they stepped forth. What awaited them, no one knew. 


	16. To the Temple!

It's been a long time since I wrote for this. I dedicate it to Kai...he is my whole reason for being happy and he is mine. Aishiteru Kai.

--

The walk to the temple took hours. The temple, which had originally looked small, loomed ahead of them and seemed to grow larger with each step they took. Shuichi could feel his heart racing. It was horrible that both he and his other side had been so unhappy. At least now they would have the chance to become one.

The sounds of their soft footfalls echoed as they entered a dimly-lit room. Youko looked around, seeing the only source of light was a torch on a wall. On the opposite side of the room, there was a doorway. It was the only way they could go, aside from going back, which neither one was willing to do.

Shuichi glanced at the fox to find him studying the room. He followed the kitsune's gaze to the door on the other side of the room. He had a bad feeling about this though, it just seemed to be far too simple, too easy. Nonetheless, it was the only way to go, so they went.

Shuichi's suspicions ran true; after a mere four steps towards the doorway, the ground shifted under them. The ningen looked down to see a crack in the ground turn into a black hole. As he free-fell into the dark depths of nothingness, Shuichi thought that he was surely done for. He closed his eyes; there was no way he would survive a fall like this.

But then an arm wrapped around him as Youko used a plant to slow their fall. They landed on the floor gently. They looked around, it seemed that they had stumbled into a trap of some sort, a security zone so to speak. The walls of this room were made of solid rock; they were underground.

The musty smell of stagnant water filled the air, signaling to the elder that this room led somewhere. _But the question is where...?_ There was no use in just standing around, so the two started to walk away.

But, once again, before they got far, the ground began to pitch. Shuichi looked up to see a shower of falling rocks raining down. "Watch out! 


	17. Into the Water

Here is another chapter for you all. My koi is the best for making me so happy and, yes, this fic will be drawing to a close real soon.

--

After the rocks had stopped falling on them, the two walked for hours to reach the source of the scent of water. A small hot spring bubbled in the middle of the rocky, musty cave. Shuichi watched as the kitsune slipped into the pool, splashing water on himself to rinse off the dust, before washing out his flowing silver locks.

Shuichi raised a brow- it seemed that Youko was glowing, a soft silver light eminating from his body. The ningen was struck by a desire to join his counterpart in the water. Drawn, he eased into the spring, also washing his long red hair. A soft red glow soon appeared around him. The two halves looked at each other, wondering if anything else would happen, and just what that phenomenon would be.

The longer the two stayed in the warm, soothing water, the more they wanted to stay indefinitely. Yesâstaying forever would be really nice. Both wore silly, almost drunken grins.

As they basked in the spring, both fox and human were oblivious to the fact they were being watched. For, hidden in the rocks, a being smiled, glad to have caught such sexy creatures

-Outside-

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked toward the temple, each worried about their friends, both fox and ningen aspects.

Hiei's brow was marred by a worried frown. He was concerned about how his precious mates were faring. The fire demon wished that damned temple was closer so he would be there to guard them soon. After allâthat was what a mate did.


	18. Turning Towards Lust

Here's another chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy it and please, PLEASE review!! Thank you in advance and for all your previous reviews.

--

Deep in the shadows, she sat, watching the two halves of the demon. She was the only one who knew how to make him whole again...but not without her due.

Yes, they would have to pay her price before the two could become one again.

It seemed like they were becoming rather involved in the water of forgetfulness. Soon they wouldn't remember why they were there, and nor would they care. A gleeful grin lit her face as she watched the fox and the human relax in the crystalline depths of her spring.

-Outside the Cave-

Hiei looked at the temple, unease and foreboding filling him. He had a nagging sense that something was terribly wrong with his mates. He narrowed his crimson eyes; something within those stony walls was just not right...and he didn't like it one bit.

Every fiber of his being wanted to go to his mates, but he knew his presence there was forbidden. Plus he didn't want to jeopardize the reunion of his mate's two halves. The fire demon's fists clenched tightly as a frustrated scowl marred his face. _But what can I possibly do from out here?_

-Water of Forgetfulness-

Minutes passed as the two men sat in the relaxing waters. Their eyes closed as the warmth lulled them into a trance-like state as it sapped away their memories. Soon neither human or demon knew who they were or why they were naked...and they didn't really care.

Youko looked at young Shuichi with eager, lust-filled eyes; eyes that should never look at the other. His ears perked up as he ran his gaze up and down the ningen.

Shuichi didn't understand why he was unafraid of the tall, obviously inhuman being in front of him. As he was looked up and down by the creature, he started to care less and less as the attraction between them grew. Following the example, Shuichi started to look over Youko.

Soon both males were lustful, needing love. Each one wanted the other, forgetting that they were really two halves of the same whole; forgetting that a love between them was forbidden.

-In the Shadows-

She smiled. Everything was going very well. Soon, things would be as she wanted. Everything would be exactly as she planned. Licking her lips, she settled back to watch as they lost themselves in the oblivion offered by the enchanted waters.


	19. Into the Fire

Here is a lemon I had sworn to never write... But I'm writing it because I think it just might make sense...given it's in a weird, perverted way, but it makes sense.

I hope you all read and like this.

--

Golden eyes filled with a deep hunger as scanned his companion's naked body. Youko moved his pale, slender arm to caress the curtain of red hair spilling down the other's back. _So fine...so soft... _the fox thought, closing his depthless gold eyes as he took in the redhead's scent. It was the aroma of a half-human, surprising, since he could sense no power from the other.

Shuichi's eyes, eyes the color of fine jade, drifted shut as long fingers shifted through his hair. Dewy lips parting in a breathy sigh, he was flooded with an irresistible desire to be closer to the other creature. Like bird was drawn to perch in the trees, he was drawn to be one with his companion. He needed to have the silver-haired man inside him; thrusting so hard and fast that his spine would feel on the verge of breaking. _Yes_, he panted, _I need this wild man..._

Soon the two were kissing; feeding on each other's mouths like men starved would devour their first meal in days. Shuichi and Youko both marveled at how sweet the mouth they plundered tasted, wrapping their slender arms around their lean waists. It was a sight to behold, these two creatures entwined. So similar, they were; differing only in height, color of hair and eyes, and the presence of tail and furred ears.

Youko kissed his way down Shuichi's neck to his shoulder, nipping at every so often at the silky smooth flesh. Grinning wickedly, the fox traced a wet path down his partner's chest before biting down gently on a tender nipple. Thrilling to the redhead's cry, the kitsune rose up to kiss plump, beautiful lips. He couldn't help but think that Shuichi had been created for the explicit purpose of becoming the most enticing creature the youko had ever met.

The silver-haired elder growled, grabbing the other's legs and forcing them to part for his invasion. Lifting the redhead into a favorable position, he slammed his rock-hard cock into his partner to the hilt. Moving fast and rough, both men were soon screaming their pleasure as the youko fucked the half-human raw.

--

Watching from the shadows as the two halves mated furiously, she smiled gleefully. Now that they were one, she would, at last, get what she wanted...

Now that they were one, she would have her new beginning!


	20. And she is?

Hello everyone!! I am so happy you all liked the last chapter! Now it's time for more...so I hope you like it just as much!

By the way, reviews do help me think and write more...so...review away!! Heh!

--

An intense, burning pain forced Hiei to his knees outside the cave. He felt...he could sense that his fox was cheating on him... But with who...and... why? Why would Youko or Shuichi do that? _Why...? _

Tears filled the pain-darkened crimson and streamed pale cheeks. Black tear gems fell unchecked to the ground as Hiei bowed his head, hiding the pain tearing his soul apart. His heart was breaking, shattering into millions of pieces. His beloved mates had cheated on him. They had loved someone else.

Trying hard to control his scattered emotions, Hiei wished he knew who it was his mates found so appealing. Once he found out he could kill the creature. No one took something from the jaganshi and lived to tell.

Yusuke and Kuwabara forced themselves to look away from their friend's obvious agony. They knew whatever was wrong had to be devastating if it could bring Hiei down so hard. But they had been around the fire demon long enough to know he wouldn't appreciate their delving into his usually closely guarded emotions.

Yet Kuwabara's gaze kept sliding to the small, kneeling form. He knew it was best if he didn't bother Hiei, but he couldn't take much more of this without doing something...

--

A four-tailed, silver youko in full-kitsune form lie on the ground. He didn't know why he was in his animal form, and didn't know how to change back. He didn't know very much of anything at the moment, to be truthful. Looking around, he searched for something that would give him even a shred of a hint as to what was going on.

Closing his eyes, the kitsune sniffed the air, hoping he would find a scent. His sensitive nose identified the scent of a female youko nearby. He moved closer to the source of the scent.

The scent belonged to a blood red fox. She was stunning, pelt shining and glimmering with every move. Her eyes shone with pride as she sauntered over and nuzzled him gently. Her touch made Kurama very happy and he shifted closer to her. Nuzzling her back, he realized that, somehow, he knew she knew what was going on. _I have to know what's going on..._

--

Thrilling to the touch of Kurama's affectionate caress, she laughed triumphantly to herself. After all this time, she would finally get what she was owed. It had been so long...She had finally caught Youko.

The warm pleasure of success filled her as she buried her face in the male youko's soft silver coat. Her mind filled with a frighteningly perfect plan. Now all that was left to do was to eliminate the one thing that stood in her way of completely possessing the silver fox...

She couldn't wait to see the fox destroy his mate.


	21. Chapter 21

It seems I forgot something the last chapter...Oops! Oh well, here is the new chapter. It should clear up what's going on for everyone. Oh and thanks for all the reviews! They help a lot.

--

Kurama's mind seemed hazy as he looked at the female's red pelt. The color...it reminded him of someone else... He saw himself as Shuichi, but when he looked, only he and the vixen were there.

Millions of bits and pieces of memory and half-baked thoughts kept running through his head, screaming that something was terribly wrong. He had this feeling that he shouldn't be with this red vixen.

There was something important that he should remember... It was something important but his mind just couldn't grasp it...

_What the hell is going on?_

--

_You're mine, Kurama._

Now the two halves were whole once more and, as long as he was in kitsune form, he was hers.

The vixen watched the fox struggle to hold on to his thoughts. Only someone with incredible psychic strength could break the spell she wove over Kurama. Only one being was capable of breaking the spell- but he would be out of the picture very soon. A pleased smile lit her features; everything was working out very well...

The vixen lead Kurama towards the entrance of the cave, telling him the wonderful story she weaved. She offered him everything...everything if he killed the bad man that killed their kits... She would give him anything if he would kill the fire demon who "murdered" those brats. It was perfect- like killing two birds with one stone. She would get rid of her only competition by placing the idea that Hiei had killed the kits into Kurama's mind when she was the one who had taken their worthless lives.

She smiled wickedly as she walked off with her prize. He would remember what she wanted him to remember. He would know only what she wanted him to know. She was in control...

--

Hiei, gaining control of his fractured emotions, stood. He reached up and tore the ward from his forehead, baring the Jagan. He would find his mates.

_At least then whatever was going on will be revealed..._


End file.
